Supernatural: Brotherhood
by Tylon
Summary: Sam and Dean still have to fight with the time as Dean's contract with the Crossroad demon is about to run out, when they get involved with a case and three brothers, who seem to have the same hobbies as they do..


Since my mother language is german and I am still just learning english, I want to ask you to point out if I did any huge mistakes.

I hope you like the story.

* * *

1

Have you ever had the feeling of being something better than the people around you?

Not an arrogant feeling of being stronger, smarter or just richer than others.

But something really special?

Sometimes I do.

And I don't know why.

I normal don't feel that way, but when I do, I want to do something good to help those who aren't as good as I am.

Not as special.

I wonder what the world might be, if we all were thinking that way.

Helping those in trouble.

Wouldn't it be a wonderful world?

Sam's eyes widened as he woke up, hurting a little bit from the sudden contact with light.

He turned his head around making out details of the Impala he was sitting in and suddenly noticing his brother Dean sitting right next to him, looking at something on the road in front of them, which seemed to have made him stop the car.

"What's up?" Sam asked, stretching his arms and yawning quietly.

"Oh, morning princess." Dean said, looking at him with a sly smile. "Seems like you finally decided to join the living on this beautiful afternoon."

"Very funny."

"It was meant to be." Dean answered, before opening the glove box in front of Sam and after a few seconds of rummaging inside of it, he pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it over to his little brother. "Eat." was his only comment.

Sam looked at him as if he was a stranger before slowly unwrapping the sweet candy and taking a bite of it.

"Seriously?" he started while swallowing the bar he was chewing on. "This is all we got left to eat?"

Dean nodded silently while looking back at the road.

Now Sam himself was interested in finding out what was going on, which was why he slowly winded down his window and put his head out, looking at the road. At first he didn't see anything that could have made his brother get off the gas and he was about to ask him about it, until he noticed something moving. Next to a few trees and bushes that lead into a forest on the left side of the road was something black, seemed like a trash bag of some kind, that was getting shaken around by the afternoon breeze. He looked back at his brother, being confused about why this was such a big deal, until he realized that Dean had already stepped out the car and was walking towards the find.

"Dean?" Sam called, as he opened his car door and put his feet on the road.

The gravel started to crunch under his feet as he put his body weight on it to get up and moved one leg in front of the other, first slowly, trying to fully wake up, then slightly faster, so he could catch up with Dean.

It wasn't until that very moment that Sam noticed how cold it actually was.

He wrapped his arms around himself and inhaled deep for a second, before letting his arms sink down to his sides again and sprinting the last few steps that separated him and Dean.

Dean was already crouching over the bag and slowly poked it with a stick he found next to a tree.

Classic Dean. Poking things.

Dean looked up at him as he noticed that he was standing above him and pointed at the spot next to him, basically telling him to get his ass down. Sam did so and looked into his brothers eyes.

"What is it?" he asked confused. Why was this such an interesting thing to look at?

Dean coughed and opened the bag slowly, letting out a scent of death and decay.

Sam put a hand to his mouth and looked down at the bag, that had just revealed it self to be filled with a body.

"Now, I am happy I didn't eat more." Sam commented, receiving an annoyed look by his brother.

"So. A corpse. On the middle of the road. Somebody did a bad job on hiding this."

"If they tried to hide it at all." alluded Sam.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Do I look like I usually hide bodies?"

Dean looked at him grinning like a smart ass.

"Nah, but you usually burn bones. That has to count for something." he said.

Sam shook his head and stood up again, looking left and right, trying to spy another car that might come this way, being relieved to see that that wasn't the case.

"So what to do now?" the younger brother asked. "Call the cops?"

Dean threw a odd look at him.

"How about we first figured out what happened with the body? Maybe it's a case."

"Even if, where should we start? We are like 2 days away from any town."

Sam took a few steps towards the road before coming back and crouching next to Dean again, looking into his brother's face.

"Dean, we don't have time for this now."

Dean nodded slightly, standing up himself now and walking away from Sam, putting his head in his neck and looking at the sky.

"I know Sam. I only have like, what? 2 more months? Before the pit swallows me up?"

He sighed and turned around, meeting Sam's eyes with a fake smile on his face.

"I know. I know I am so close to getting thrown into hell. I know my time will be over soon. And I know we have tried every god damn thing, but so far, nothing worked."

He kicked a few pebbles into the forest in front of him and put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Sam looked back to the impala, just so he wouldn't have to see his brother slowly breaking down in front of him.

After a minute of silence, Dean walked back to Sam and the bag and looked down on it, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number.

"We will call the police." he said, but immediately put up his index finger to Sam's eyes. "We will tell them we are F.B.I agents and it has something to do with a case of ours. Then we will see where this leads us."

Sam McCord was sitting next to his brother Trevor, who was lying down on his bed, both having a Nintendo DS in their Hands, fighting each other over a wireless Metroid Prime Hunter Session, with Trevor being in the lead, which Sam still blamed on the fact that he had to take a piss for a long time now. He slid his finger over the touchscreen of the DS, trying to get Trevor's character in front of his aim and pressed his finger down on the R button once he thought he got to that point. His shot hit and the virtual avatar exploded into pieces.

"Score!" Sam yelled and jump of the bed striking a victory pose.

"Oh I will get you bastard!" Trevor yelled back and stood up as well, so he could focus on the game.

They both were so into their battle that they didn't notice how their mother opened the room door and stepped in with a plate that was filled with Chicken and French fries. Trying to the get their attention, she made a few more steps into the center of the room just as Trevor yelled out: "Oh you son of a—" and tripped over a game box on the ground, bumping right into their mother, knocking the food out of her hands.

Sam whirled around as he heard the rattle of the plate falling to the ground, where it landed with all the food still on it, almost as if a miracle had happened. He went to help his brother and mother who were both lying on the ground, seeing as they both didn't expect to collide in such a manner.

Trevor got up first and reached out to help his mother up, which was already sitting on the ground, rubbing the back of her head.

Once she was up she looked at the two boys that were standing a few inches away from her and glared at Trevor. The 13 year old boy countered her glare with his own, coming from his brown eyes, before slowly realizing, that she couldn't make out his eyes, under the brown, shoulder long, curly hair. His brother was moving his look between the two of them, anticipating one of them to say something slick or mocking. Nothing like that happened and he looked at the plate on the ground.

"Yummy, food!" Sam said, and went on his knees to pick the plate up, which still had all of the food on it. He carefully walked over to their table, putting the plate on it, being watched by his two family members while doing so. The 17 year old boy analyzed the food with his bright blue eyes, trying to find any kind of dirt that might have fallen on it, and made out one of his black hair lying next to a piece of chicken breast. He picked it up and let it fall to the ground where it would be staying for the next two months to come. He turned around on his heels and looked at the other two, who were still standing on the same spot as before. He sighed.

"Come on guys." he said annoyed and pointed at Trevor. "He tripped, you fell, chicken got wasted. Are we good?"

Trevor shook his head and started smiling. He and Sam had always been getting each other out of trouble since he could remember. And they always cheered each other up when things went wrong.

He blew the hair over his eyes away, so he could get a clear view of his brother, who was smiling back at him.

"Got ya." Trevor said laughing a bit, before turning to his mother and hugging her grinning as evil as he could. "I am sorry mom."

Yeah as if, he thought, looking over to his brother who was already trying to hold back his laughter.

Yep, Trevor thought, best brothers for life.

"Come on princess!" Dean griped as he saw his brother being clumsy about getting out of the car.

He obviously wanted to avoid the chance of this becoming their case as best as possible, but Dean wouldn't let him slack of their job, just because he was thinking too much about the safety of his brother. He was replaceable by any other hunter. The poor, unknowing souls, would be overrun by any monster living on this planet. He knew that Sam was ready to give his life to save his brother from his fate, but they still had a job to do that was bigger than both of them. It was their responsibility to safe those who had no clue what was waiting for them at night. Sometimes even in broad daylight.

"Come on!" he commanded, almost yelling at Sam who finally got out of the car and was slowly walking toward him and the police department. As he caught up to him, Dean hit him on the back of his head and looked at him, expecting him to apologize for the hold up, which of course, he wouldn't.

They both entered the relatively new building, made out of steel, rather than any wood or stone.

All the furniture seemed pretty new and there wasn't one thing that looked as if it could have been from the times where Deans father would have still worked. They both followed a long floor down a hall till they found a counter, behind which a tall, thin guy was standing, with blond, flattop cut hair and a very clean looking uniform. As he looked up, Dean made out a pair of green eyes behind small, half moon like glasses. Once he saw the both brothers, the young man took of his glasses and made a step towards the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a friendly tone and made Dean smile in his fake way, as he always did, when trying to get some information.

"Yeah, you can." he replied, pulling out his fake F.B.I. batch and putting it on the counter in front of the cop. "We are here cause we found a dead body in a bag on the highway. We thought you might be interested in something like that, being the police and such, and brought it here."

Sam looked at him annoyed, knowing that, even though Dean couldn't see it, he still knew it.

The boy seemed obviously irritated and moved his eyes from one brother to the other and back again.

"A body? Another body?" he asked, this time with a toneless voice, being anything but cheered up by this news.

"Wait. What do you mean? Another body? There are more?" Sam asked, now stepping next to his brother who stepped aside to make room for the tall boy.

"Yeah, a few bodies where found around this area recently. We thought an animal might have killed the people. Like a bear or such. But putting them in a bag? What animal would do that?"

"Well maybe the Bear just wanted to get rid of the garbage." Dean joked, feeling Sam's elbow in his ribs for it just a second afterwards. "Anyway. We have the body and we brought it here. And since it seems like there have been more cases of dead bodies being found, we want to have some information on all of them. The victims, the people who found the bodies and the people those people were hanging around with."

The cop nodded nervously, obviously nervous about the fact, that he was being given orders by and F.B.I. Agent. He went to his phone and pushed a button, before starting to hastily talk to someone on the other end.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked his little brother, looking back the cop, who was now looking through folders of cases, while still holding the phone in his other hand.

"Honestly? I think we shouldn't waste our time here." Sam replied sighing.

"Hey, you heard him. There are more bodies. Maybe it's a case for us."

"Yeah, and maybe its just a killer."

"Either way, we can stop someone or something from killing people." was Dean's reasoning, and Sam hated how he couldn't argue with that. He bit into his lower lip before pointing his index finger at his brother. "Listen. Two days. Just this weekend. Then we are out of here and on our way. Bobby said he might have found something that could help you and I will not waste my time with something pointless the police could take care of, when I could be out there, saving your ass."

"Oh please." Dean said, and looked at him in a very moved way, making Sam almost feel bad for what he said. "Since when can the cops take care of anything?"

With that comment, he turned away from Sam again, who would have loved to hit him over the head with something heavy right now, like a fire extinguisher or such, and back to the young police officer.

"Okay buddy. What do you have for us?" he asked, starting to get impatient, which might have been because of his brother, who wouldn't stop bother him, or because he really wanted to get this job done himself rather quickly.

I don't have much time left, he silently said to himself.


End file.
